Meeting Of Minds
by Fear-Wolfy
Summary: Wolverine Saves a Child? This is very odd, is this even true?
1. Saving the Wolf

Beginning Notes: Will I've had this story idea in my head sense I was 5. So I had to write it down before it killed me.(I'm not use accent for anyone because I don't know how to write then! I can speck them but I can't write them!)

I OWN NOTHING

But I do own: ROSA

Ch. 1: Saving the Wolf

The skies were grey almost black from rain clouds. But Logan didn't care he had ridden in wroster whether then this. He was late getting back to 'Chucks' mansion for dinner. 'Storm and jean are gonna kill me if I'm late for dinner again' he thought as he speed up. He was ridding in a wood area about 15 minutes away for the mansion that know every can to, so he wasn't worried about the police stopping him.

Logan breathed in deeply, 'ah, I need to go camping and get away for all the chaos at the mansion.' He breathed in deeply again, but this time he smelt fear. 'probably just a deer being chassed by something' Logan rounded a crave then looked to his left to see and gang of bikers ridding about 20 feet out in the wood ridding on a trail made for 4 wheelers. 'Hm, kinda odd to see bikers out there' and soon enough he found out why they were out there. 10 feet in front of them was a little kid running for dear life.

On impulse Logan turn his bike sharply off of the road and went after the biker gang. But before he could get to. Them the one in front of all the other speed up and knocked the kid down, they all started to driver around in a circle around the kid. This made Logan even madder for reason's he did not understand. *shrip* He Metal claws came out and he driver throw the middle of the circle, he driver around in circle around the kid blocking the biker gang away from the kid while he cut chunks off of the bikes.

He then stopped his bike because he saw that the gang members were run at him. He stood in front of the kid, he swing his fist and at the same time pulled his claws back in.

He punched one in the gut and throw him to the sides, the kicked another and hit another in the face, this kept up until there was only one left. *Claps* "it's not rare to see someone beat my men like that! How'd you like to join my gang? Think about Money, Women, and Power over people! Deciding whether they live or die! What do you say?" the gang leader said. "And abuse child? No thanks bua, I think I'd rather kick your sorry but!" Logan said.

The gang leader scold at Logan saying "you've just made your last mistake!" he pulled a 12 inch knife for his pants pocket and a gun from the other. *shripk* Logan ran at the man as fast as he could. In fear of Logan the man drop the knife and held the gun with both hands and shoot at Logan wildly. The gang leader only managed to hit Logan once before Logan ripped the gun from his hands. "hm, not so tough now with out your gang and gun!?" Logan said stand over the man who had fallen over when Logan grab the gun.

The man shaking said, "oh, please, please don't kill me…take the girl, use her as a slave, take anything you want just don't kill me" Logan look at the man enraged and grab him by his shirt collar and yelled in his face "you make me sick! Using children as slaves! I should rip your throat out right now…" Logan pulled his arm back with his claws to do just that when he hear crying.

He looked back to see the little kid hiding behide his bike sitting in the feudal poisson

Crying. Logan turn back to the man and growl then said. "if I ever see you or your men I'll hunt down ever last one of you and kill you my self! GOT THAT!?" the man shuck with fear and said "yes sir!" "Good! Now ran, ran as fast as you can screaming for help!"

Logan drops the man and walked toward the frightened child. When he got to his bike he bent down to ask the child its name, but before he got the chance the kid passed out in his arms.

He lifted her up on to the bike so that she was in front of him so that he knew she would not fall off. The only reason he realized she was will a she was from her long dark brown hair and soft female like face. He roar in to the driver way of the mansion were he was met by an ever angry Jean and Strom. Not see the child in his arms the two women started to yell at him. Strom stated "why are you always late? Do you enjoy aggravating us?" Before he could say anything Jean jumped in saying "we slave over a hot HOT stove and how do you thank us? You show up 30 minutes late with…" the Profession wheeled up and said "a child in your arms!" Jean hearing heard this but not fully registering it said "With a child in your arms!" her faces was red with rage it to a few minute for her and Strom to realize what had been said.

But when they did they look from Logan's face to his arms were the little girl stay laid. "A CHILD" they both yelled, the fact that Logan, the Wolverine, Mr. Anti- People. Had brag a kid, a kid of all things to the mansion was unbelievable almost unreal. Xavier turned to Logan and asked "what happened? Why do you have the little girl with you?" Logan stood off the bike and said "look I'll explain later just help her! I don't know if she hurt or not!"

**A few hours later**

Logan was working on his bike it had gotten a little messed up in the fight. When Remy walked in to question him about the little girl. "Ih've never seen ya be nice to nobody!, Expertly a kid!" Remy said leaning on the door frame. Logan didn't even look at him, he new Remy was coming before Remy new he was. Remy continue asking he questions, "so why did you bring her here?" Logan snarled and said "I DON"T KNOW WHY! *sign* I just did it! I could have just kept on driving! Just ignore the fact I saw her being chased! But for some reason I stopped!"

"Logan, you are a good man, you saved her life! That better then most men would have done! We're not saying that you did a bad thing by saving her! We're just surprised!" Remy said before leaving Logan to his own thoughts. 'Then why do I feel like something bad is going to happen to her?' Logan thought as he went back to working on his bike.

**Mean While in the Medical Lab**

Jean Grey was checking the little girl for wounds, and so far the girl checks out ok. But she still needs to check her blood for any diseases. Jean turns her back and walks away to get a needle, the little girl wakes up as if sensing that she was going to get jab with a needle and slides of the table and makes a run for it.

She runs down the hall way but is not to long be for she bumps into someone and that someone is Scott Summers. "Whoa, were do you think your going?" Scott bends down to pick her up when she turns in to a wolf pup and runs off. Scott turns to run after her when he hears Jean scream. He runs down the hall to she what made her scream, he inters the room to have her scream "Were is she, she was just here." Scott saying "I just bumped in to her in the hall she ran off in the other way" Jean looks at him shocked "what?" Scott asked. "Why didn't you go after her?" Scott replies "you screamed! I had to make sure you were ok!" Jean says "that was ever sweet of you honey but we need to make sure she doesn't get hurt!"

They ran around for about 5 minutes before the realized that they would not be able to find her by their self's. So they called for a meeting in the War Room. When everyone was in the room, the meeting began. "What's this all about?" Jubilee asked. "Yes. I been hearing rumors about Logan bring a young girl here all day! And I'd Like to know if it's true" said Hank McCoy.

Jean looked at Hank and said "yes! It's true! But we have more important thing at hand right now. I turned my back on her for a minute to get a needle to draw blood. And when I turned back she was gone!" gasps were heard thru out the room as everyone started to talk about how dangerous it was for a little kid to be running around the school.

Scott stepped forward and called out "Everyone please be quit, we need to plan out what to do to find her!" Logan spoke up and said "there no planning to it! We just need to do it the old fashion way and look." Scott got a serious look on his face and said "how do you plan on doing that when you don't know what she looks like?"

Logan raised an eye brow and said "what do you mean?" Scott said "she can change in to a white wolf pup!" Logan shrugged and said "I can sniff her out. It doesn't really matter to me if she looks like a wolf or not." Scott shuck his head and decide it was hopeless to reason with Logan why they need this meeting.

Logan walks out of the room to go look for the kid, "dose everyone else knows what the girl looks like?" "No" both Jubilee and Hank said. "Ok you two find someone who knows what she looks like and go with them to look for her." Scott said.

**9:30 pm in the attic with Remy**

*cough cough* Remy cough as he opened the old attic door, "it look like nobody been in her for years." He looked around with out going into the room. 'It doesn't look like nobody in here.' He started to leave when he saw little foot print in the dust on the floor. 'Or there might just be' Remy stepped in to the attic looking around more closely. But he still didn't see anything 'maybe she done left' he turn to leave yet again when he saw paw prints on top of some box that were stacked high. There were hundreds of them full of holiday things. Remy thought 'I think there's a window on the other side, maybe she over there looking out it'

Remy pushed his way there the giant stacks of boxes. And sure enough there sat the little girl looking thro the window. Remy walked up and the girl didn't even look at him she look like she was in a trance. Remy sat on a box next to her and said "lovely view ain't it mon ah mei?" the girl jumped at the sound of his voice. "How are you?" the little girl questioned.

Remy smiled at the little girl and said "I'm Remy, Remy LeBeau, and you are cherie" the little girl not understand what 'cherie' meant said "hehe I'm not a cherry! Silly I'm a girl!" she giggled. Remy realizing a little kid would not understand French said "Sorry mon I am Cajun, Cherie it kind friend." Remy tried to explain to the little girl and once again he asked her, her name and this time she replied "Rosa"

"Will then Rosa do you have a last name?" Remy asked. Rosa looked down as if trying to remember. But she finally looked up shaking her head no. "No sorry cherry" Remy realizing the small child was trying to make him feel more comfortable by talking to him with some of his native tongue made him chuckle. "Mon ah mei, you don't have to try to talk like me I understand English clearly, I just don't speak it that will. Non?" Rosa looked up at him and said "sorry if I offend you Ri-me I want to learn about your language. It cool."

Remy Smiled down at the little girl "let's go back down stairs…" but before he could finish what he was saying Rosa eyes-widened and she scream "NO! I HATE NEEDLES" Remy thought for a moment on how he would get the girl down stairs. 'I know' "Rosa if you go down stairs I'll teach you everting I know about Cajun's!" the little girl jumped with joy. "You promise" she said. Remy nodded his head and said "I swear" Rosa eyed him up and down and said "spit shake on it!" and so they did.

Ending Notes: I've watch 'Free Willy 2' too many times that's were the 'Spit shake' comes from. So everyone needs to tell me if they want more of this if not. I'm only posting one more if I don't get any feed back. And yes I no I said I wouldn't do the accents but I love Remys. Thank you for reading


	2. PostPoned

POST_PONNED!

Yup that's it it's been post-poned for a long time now…not that anyone reads the last time it was updated or my profile…because you'd know that…NO FOR EVERYONE WHO SEND ME THE E_MAILS! I've be getting some rude e-mails saying I have to updated this…as do it or die…you can it because I don't have to do crap….i'll update when I update no soon then that…and thanks to the rude e-mail I may never update it…thank good bye!

POST_PONED!


	3. Forever Fornever

Everything is posted poned…reason…one of my stories HSNE 'High School Never Ends' has been removed! Why was it removed? Give you 3 guess!? So I'm taking time off to re-think being on this site, hopefully this whole thing ends happily but with my luck, it won't happened, till next time.

Forever Fornever,

Yours,

Fear_Wolfy


End file.
